


Legends of durarara

by Lilliadella



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Adventure, Lost Memories, M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Underwater, namieislessofabitch, shizuoisamerman, tagssuck., voronaissoextra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliadella/pseuds/Lilliadella
Summary: Their hearts beat automatically in water but out of water, they start to freeze. Only true love can save them and they can survive on the surface... They have the power to oblivious the obvious. They can erase memories just with a touch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody , just another nice day and somewhat nice story. Enjoy..~~~

There is a legend, buried in the depth of seas. Some people believe it to be truth yet some deny the facts. The water bodies covering the earth are yet to be discovered and who knows what lies beneath the layers of oceans.  
Izaya turned the television off. He was getting bored all of a sudden. He had nothing to do, in fact he was distracted. Laying on couch he called Namie , who was preparing the afternoon tea.  
"What?", The sharp answer came behind the corner. Izaya sat down on the couch and yawned lazily, "Namie, do you think mermaids exist?", He asked, looking out of the big window behind his desk.  
"I don't", a very snappy reply came and Namie walked out of the kitchen and placed a cup on the table. Izaya watched the warm liquid inside the cup. He grinned. "But I am pretty sure they exist. You know their tears solidify into pearls", He pointed at the book lying next to the cup. The dim yellow light of the setting sun filled the room. It was quite and peaceful but for Izaya it was the onset of something stirring.  
"As if you need pearls now", Namie was sarcastically grinning now and Izaya pouted. He saw her packing her things up and cleaning her table. Then she grabbed her hand bag and headed for the main door. "I'm leaving", she said , slamming the door behind her as Izaya shrugged his shoulders and pouted like he didn't care. Then he laid back down on the couch and started reading what he was, before the TV show started. It was a book, a client gifted him and Izaya took a liking to it. It had a dark blue title cover on which a mermaid was painted out of blue and white acrylics, Extending a hand as if it was reaching for stars obove. Izaya was fascinated. He had never seen such a dazzling sight. He had seen the extraordinary, but this took the cake. He wanted to meet one right there but the ocean was too far and he was to lazy to get up.  
The yakuza gang he was involved with broke two months ago and Shiki died. Government officials had sent some gorilla fighters to make sure he didn't survive the attack. Izaya got out of the mess pretty smoothly because not even government officials wanted their secrets to be revealed. Izaya had been the brilliant one. His client's were reducing in number since that incident because most of them were waiting for the comotion to cease.  
"Hmm, where was I again?", He asked himself before opening the books and reading the lines.  
"Their hearts beat in the ocean and their hearts start to harden on the ground untill unless they find a true love."  
"My my look at that!", Izaya changed his posture and now his stomach rested on the couch and the book was hanging right in front on the level of his face." I'm impressed", he commented.  
Then he checked his phone. There were no notifications and it was too quiet to his liking. Ikebukuro wasn't the same anymore. He missed it. He missed his human beings causing ruckus. He was an observer and his role was to watch from sidelines, but sadly these days ,there were no central acts, which he could speculate from edges. His vision fell back to the book.

***************************************

Namie was about to enter the apartment when she heard Izaya whistling the next day. She frowned while entering and Izaya danced towards her.  
"I have decided, he informed her" , watching her expressions, which weren't very pleasant. "What?",She inquired and headed for her table. Izaya locked the door as he turned towards her, "we are packing up for Los Angeles. I think it's time I take vocations". He told her while settling down in his boss chair. "Are you with me?",, He asked more like he was telling her that there were no options  
"Whatever , just make sure you pay me accordingly", She sat down and opened her laptop.  
"Hai, hai", he said in sing song voice and swung towards the big glass slide window and viewed the buildings touching the sky.  
"Mermaids... Hmm sounds interesting", he murmured while tapping on the arm rest of the chair. 

Two days passed and both of them were already at the airport after landing off the plain. Namie had a purple shirt and black skirt on with sun glasses set on her eyes along with black tights and matching high heels. Izaya had more or less he same trademark clothes on but the colour of his v neck shirt was red. Both looked one hella couple and people were looking back at them as they were some lavish, sparky couple. They had their luggage with them and both waited for the taxi outside the airport.  
"Hoo, Namie aren't we looking like a couple?", He teased her and Namie kissed her tongue. "Don't be delusional", she commented without even looking at him. "You are no fun these days", he pouted as he settled back on the bench. The airport was a huge structure and there were people everywhere which just lifted his mood. The ocean was his destination but this ocean of people was amusing as well. The weather was clear and the sun was shining. It was warm and comfortable in to walk in. He was actually enjoying the trip and Namie was just sulking because she wouldn't be able to see Seiji for a while. "Cheer up Namie it's your job and besides it's good to drift away from constant worries ne?", He told her waving his hand in front of her and she frowned, "In that case,I would love to stay away from you", she made comas with her fingers while saying and Izaya smirked, that annoying smirk and how she hated it. Taxi came after a while and they dumped their luggage in the hotel. They were staying in separate rooms in some seven star hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello there, I'm back!!!

Clouds were hovering over Ikebukuro and everything right now was covered in mist. There were lots of people out in the evening as the city grew cold. Shady businesses were going on in the dark allies, Shizuo passed by. He wasn't wearing his bartender uniform, instead he had a baggy, off white sweater on, with some colourful pattern around the neck. The jeans he wore was also in uptight condition. The sunglasses were nowhere to be seen but a cigarette was hanging between his lips. He breathed in those toxic chemicals and the smoke filled his lungs . He looked around while sighing and kept on walking unless he found himself in the city square. Lots of people once again, he frowned. His destination was unknown but he forwarded anyway. The park was filled with dates. The wired blond guy named Kida was also sitting in a bench with his girl. Shizuo chose to ignore the couple as he walked ahead. Then he entered a bar. It was a small space and to be honest Shizuo remembered how Izaya framed him and his master fired him from the bar. Rage built inside him but he controlled the sudden urge to throw the bar upside down.   
"Hey Shizuo, what are you doing here?", Shizuo turned back only to find Tom and Vorona heading towards him.   
"Shizuo sempai is disturbed", Vorona stated monotonously and Shizuo smiled genuinely towards her. "Let's have a drink then", said Tom as they all sat behind he counter and ordered alcohol.   
The goblets were in front of them as the bartender gave a scrawny look to Shizuo and moved to next cube , Shizuo watched him taking out an ice in shape of square and he knew what the bartender was about to do, he started crumbing off the corners of the cube and soon the cube was converted into a sphere.   
"Shizuo , so what did you want to tell me this morning, before you sent that Kaze guy flying towards moon?", Asked Tom while taking a sip from the glass.   
Shizuo sighed as he nodded because he suddenly remembered what happened. A guy named Kaze interrupted him when he was about to ask something from Tom this morning. "Ah that, well tell me about the procedures to get to America."  
Tom's jaw dropped over that and Vorona was a bit surprised. "Why does Shizuo sempai want to go there?", She asked with interest and Tom nodded.   
"Because I feel like hangin' outside Japan for once, ya know touring and stuff.", He replied dumbly while rubbing the back of his head.   
"I see, so you are just tired of Japan and want some rest well go ahead ask Vorona about it she has better knowledge than me in this regard."  
Vorona nodded as she was happy to be his guide. Shizuo looked outside the bar. It was raining now. He clicked his tongue because now he had to wait for it to stop raining. Shizuo sure was acting wired today and both of his audience had noticed that.   
After sometime they got up because Vorona was late from her night practice and Tom was being called by their boss. They left Shizuo alone once again but in the meanwhile , Vorona had told the basic steps to get to the plane, take off, land off and some instructions. And Shizuo was grateful for that .   
When it stopped raining he stepped outside and ran for his apartment like crazy. He was extra careful not to step in the puddles and pass under the bridges where he was most susceptible to water touching him. It was cold but he didn't feel a thing. Upon reaching his apartment he locked the door behind him and slipped at the bottom with his legs giving in beneath him. He sighed. He was in super need of some refreshments. So he hurried towards the fridge and opened it. Grabbing some strawberry juice from the door shelves, he gulped every last drop of it just in a second or two. Then he turned back to the couch and made himself comfortable in it with a blanket. He covered himself fully and turned the TV on. There were some documentaries , Shizuo was least interested in and one channel down was some drama going on. Some Korean chick was fighting with a dude and Shizuo rolled his eyes over the acting she was doing there. Almost felt like she was bitten by a mad dog and now acted like one. Scenes changed and there was a newscaster and his critics sitting around a round glass table rambling over some hot politics of these days. All that channel get from Shizuo was " good for nothing pieces of shit boasting about how great they smell", look and he changed it as well. His phone besides him rang as he looked at the number flashing on the screen.   
"Hello mother", he gave a pause just to hear an amazingly exciting voice of her mother from the other side. "I heard that my darling Shizuo is ..having issues regarding water?"  
"Well yeah you can say that." He was totally dumbfounded and he had an idea why his mother was suddenly so ... Silly about it.   
"So what are you gonna do about it, my little Shizuo ???", She whispered , there was nothing he could do. Really his heart ached as he sat down and looked at the TV screen. "What should i do?", He asked and his mother gave him a chuckle.   
Just go love somebody, if they return the favour, there you go but if its the otherwise the return to the ocean. That's the only way to survive.". Harsh. But the only possible way.  
"That's not very helping is it?", He gave a sarcastic reply and earned laugh from the other end. Then her voice got serious all of a sudden , "Shizuo, I love you and I would never want you to get hurt. You know that right. So I'll help you. But it doesn't work out then you have to do what I told you because I just can't lose you". She was saying and a soft smile found its way to Shizuo's lips.   
"I know, you are the best", He gave her a thumbs up for being he best mother ever. "Haha I know that Shizuo and I'll tell you one thing on advance. I came from the Pacific ocean.", With that the line went dead and Shizuo put the phone down back to the carpet and closed his eyes. He was warm and slumbered into sleep soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all might have notice the dressing I've been explaining like my life depends on it. Honestly I like Shizuo better when he is a suit up. And of course the fashion. It's not like Shizuo doesn't know how to dress up. Afterall he handsome... He mah lyf...yeah yeah...okay I'm gone. Bye... Oh one thing more. THIS WORK IS NOT BETA-ED SO IF YOU FIND ANY MISTAKES FEEL ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY FREE TO POINT OUT. KUDOS TO YOU,*,*✓


	3. Chapter 3

The night was deep and the ocean was wild. The cold water splattered as he dragged his feet into the water intentionally for the sake of fun. He was humming some song when he heard a splash in the water. It was the fin he saw, before the fish disappeared in the water and behind his back he heard a loud shout IZzzzzzzayyaaaaa.   
And with that same old Shizu chan shouting in his beautiful dream as a background music Izaya woke up with a frown decorated over his face. He was lying in his room at the hotel. The heavy curtains were blocking the sunlight which was too bright for his eyes right now. Shizu chan just destroyed his dream and he was annoyed. Well it wasn't his fault either because it was just a dream. He got out of the bed and about to head for shower when someone knocked at the door.

"So what are you planning for today Izaya" , Namie banged the door behind her as she saw Izaya and sat down in a chair nearby with her arms crossed on her chest.   
"The beach", he simply said and Namie laughed. "You are obsessed, Izaya and let me tell you this. They don't exist". She met the crimson and Izaya smirked.  
"They don't exist while you clearly had a living head of some death reaper in your procession". He clicked the tongue while Namie rolled her eyes over the statement. "Okay, fine, I believe you but that doesn't mean I'm going with you to the beach because I don't care about a human with fish tails." She was adamant so Izaya left her be. "Let's have breakfast then". She said and Izaya agreed walking back to the shower.

After some time both came out of the room. Namie was already in a black and white western suit with her long black hair tied in a bun. Her heels were producing some classy clatter and many men were giving her those stares, Izaya would call desirous but Namie didn't give them a fuck. Izaya was in his trademark fur trimmed coat and black v neck shirt. Hotel management has considered them a couple and Izaya didn't bother clearing that misunderstanding for them. He felt like playing with his humans already. They entered the dining hall as many eyes set at them. They sat on a table and a waiter came to take the order.   
"Just a coffee , sugar free". He ordered and Namie frowned over sugar free," I'll take eggs and bacon along with tea". She ordered as the waiter wrote the items on a small notepad and turned back towards the kitchen.   
"So what will you do if you find one?",She asked Izaya who was busy watching his humans.   
"Depends". He said.  
"Whats that?", She frowned over Izaya being too brief about his intentions. "Don't tell me you are going to trick it as well".   
"Hoo, that's me",he glared at Namie with that bright smile she hated the most but she didn't seemed to be effected today. "You are in mood, join me". He offered.   
"I'll pass" , she declined the offer and the waiter came with the trolley.   
"That man you were involved with", Namie bit the bacon.   
"You mean Shiki?", Izaya looked at her, observing her carefully.  
"Yes, he doesn't seem to be the person to die that easily", She took a sip while Izaya nodded. "I know ,that was just an act of putting an end to his gang, in fact he is planning something bigger". He put the empty coffee cup down.   
"That the probability. Be careful", Namie said while Izaya cupped his face with his elbows resting on the table he smiled sweetly. "Namie , that was so sweet of you". He smiled. It wasn't that maliced one. Namie knew when he was sarcastic so she nodded.  
"It's just I don't want my monthly pay check to halt.", She looked away from Izaya clearly embarrassed. 

 

Shizuo was looking outside the window his bed was just adjacent to. The rain fell down as he touched the glass. His mind wasn't working anymore. He needed rest. It all started from high school. When one day he was on the spree and Shinra introduced him to a certain flea. His first reaction after watching that irritating person was to tell him that he pisses him so he should just disappear from his sight and probably Izaya had said "make me" and the series of never ending chases started. Shizuo was so into those chases that he almost waited on him to show up so he could chase the slimy bastard out of the city. After sometime he found out that the urge to see Izaya was growing like fire plus he had some other issues regarding health started right after that stupid urge. He told his mother that just happened to be a severe pain in his chest. His mother got so worried that she passed out and he had to carry her to the hospital. After that she told him the whole story.   
His parents were one hell of an extraordinary couple regarding the inhumane strength he possessed. And that was truth. His mother was a mermaid who happened to adore his father and married. Two sons were born. Kasuka was human just like his father but Shizuo manifested the signs of being a merman the moment he felt the chest pain. The cycle had started. His heart started to harden. He knew what would happen if he stayed out of water without doing anything about his fervour. But he didn't have enough courage to tell Izaya about it and chances were hundred percent against his luck because Izaya hated him. He called him a monster and that was true one way or another.  
The cycle of his heart hardening was slow because he wasn't an ocean born merman so he was still alive after seven years .He was packing up because now , the pain was unbearable and his mother was adamant on sending him to ocean. He opened his drawer and took out some white pearls.   
"Money..". He grinned with a smirk. Wearing long boots he took an umbrella and walked out in the rain. He had his measures to keep the damn water a mile away from. There were teenagers bathing in the rain. He headed for the city square and saw a jeweler shop. Upon entering he watched the jeweler getting all thorny. Shizuo approached the man and placed two pearls in front of the stunned man.   
"I need to sell them. They are real."  
The man looked at the white pearls, Shizuo had placed and took out his magnifying glass to check their worth. Soon Shizuo was heading back from the shop with a handsome amount of money in his pocket.   
The next morning he was at the in the airport and after all the custom check-ins he rode the airplane. One of the worst experiences, Shizuo had in his life. He threw up when the plane took off in the bathroom and then settled down in his seat which was just in the middle of some old men.  
"Great", he rolled his eyes and joined the old men. They were three in total and talked to each other in Japanese. They were wearing loose pants and shirts like old people do and talked like there was no tomorrow.   
Shizuo was constantly slumbering in and out of his sleep because of their boisterous laughs. He controlled himself from flinging them out of the plane because then, all of them would die. He was sad. Not necessarily because he was leaving Ikebukuro but because he didn't get to chase Izaya for one last time. He wished so hard for it but it seemed like that flea was out of town.   
"Whatever". He shrugged his shoulders and tried to look outside from one window to his left. The reality was so cruel. He was flying somewhere just to swim underwater. Odd for sure. He did endure that pain and all for nothing of course. What would have been Izaya's reaction if he had told him during one of his chases, when he finally managed to capture him. He didn't kill him that day. He just let him slip away. "Tsk", he cut the tongue.   
He wanted to  
Forget  
Izaya..

 

The whole day passed as he had to change the plane twice in the process but anyways, he reached the land of Los Angeles finally and looked for his stuff. He had his luggage checked from custom and the other procedures were done. So he walked out of the airport. Vorona had told him some names of renowned hotels . And he could afford them all. He chuckled. He was never short on money that was for sure. Yet he acted like a broke sometimes. His nature was simply humble. Showing off wasn't his style and he didn't care what people said.  
He came out of the lobby with a suitcase and a hand carry. He was looking gorgeous with that black leather jacket and pants . The sunglasses were tucked with the hem of his white t shirt. With one hand he stopped a taxi and gave him a name.  
Ah take me to this hotel, he pointed at his phone screen . A name of hotel flashed and the driver nodded. "Hop in sire",The car started and Shizuo made himself comfortable in his seat. He actually communicated in English with the driver. He knew some. Vorona was the one who told him some basic sentences and the meanings so he doesn't get lost. He owed Vorona one. She was a great help. Soon they reached the hotel and Shizuo gave him the money and got off the ride.  
With one hand , he rolled the suitcase behind him and with the other one he checked his phone. It was only 10am and he entered the hotel.   
"Another gentleman comes", he heard the guards saying and frowned. There was reception just in front so headed for it. The interiors were grand and too much for him to handle. He was never been anywhere this huge. His jaw dropped over the massive decoration. Everything was glowing from floor to the roof, Everything. His vision fell on the receptionist who greeted him with a slight bow. He nodded as he asked for a room.   
"I'll take it for two days". He told him and the receptionist smiled. He made him the receipt and handed the keys to the tall blond. Shizuo gave him his name and headed for the rooms. His room was on the second floor and number thirty seven. He unlocked the room and closed it behind him. Threw his luggage to his right and removed his shoes and looked for the bed. On his left, was the king sized bed. He embraced the softness of angelic mattress and soon, he was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Shizuo has been sleeping alot... Ignore it... And enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cliff hanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Shizuo meets Izaya well enjoy~~

The hotel was near the beach and that was another plus point for Izaya. He would just walk there on foot. Namie was meeting some friend who lived in the same state. He almost danced towards the ocean with excitement on its peak. There were many bars near the beach so he decided to visit one. The bartender was a girl, who was quite fast on her heels. She approached him with a glass of juice and presented him. Izaya was taken aback for a while because of her homely attitude but then he ordered tuna. Then he watched the huge palm trees grown alongside the beach and people surfing on the waves. His eyes were restlessly observing the surroundings when he saw two men entering the bar wearing black suits.   
"Ah Namie ... You were right. They are here but I wonder what do they want". He talked to himself and sighed and soon the girl came with the plate of Otoro to which Izaya gave a pretty bright smile.   
Then he split his chopsticks and thanked the girl who nodded in response and went back to serve other customers. The men were sitting behind him and were totally ignorant of Izaya being informed of their presence. Izaya wasn't the one to rush the things so he ate his tuna in peace and payed the bill. When he passed by the men who watched him leaving through the exit, he saw them ready to leave after him. So he simply threw a pocket knife towards them to keep them alerted that no one messes with him. One of them watched the knife and the other saw Izaya leaving.   
"He knew we followed?", He asked the other and he shrugged, "that's Orihara for you", 

Izaya stayed at the beach until it was dark. Whole day, he sat there watching people enjoying their trips while he sat alone and observed every single person on the beach. With every inch sun went down, their numbers also decreased and soon he was the only one sitting in the sand watching the long set sun which wasn't even there now. Instead there was a big moon which shone brightly illuminating the water. He sat still. He wasn't sure to find one at his hour but he sat there anyway. The solitude of night darkened as the time passed. He thought about many things in past ten hours and right now there was one person on his mind and that was Shizu chan . He missed the chase already. He knew that Shizu chan would be no different. He had the idea that Shizu chan actually enjoyed those cat mouse chases but never said that aloud. He had claimed his love for humans and his hatred for Shizu chan because he was a monster. But sometimes, he felt the exact opposite. Namie had told him that he was obsessed with Shizuo and no matter how hard he denied he fact, somewhere in his heart , there was a voice , saying yes I do have an obsession over the monster. But he wasn't brave enough to accept it. He had this crazy idea of inviting Shizu chan to a hang out sometimes. He knew he would be straight out rejected so he never tried.   
He was about to head back when he heard footsteps. Heavy boots thumped against the pathway made of stone near the bar where he ate Otoro in the morning. Izaya felt knives inside his pocket as he saw a silhouette coming out from behind the palm trees. He watched the person who he made his way towards the ocean. But then he stopped. Izaya held his breath because he was sure about one thing. His knives weren't enough to fight an armed blood thirsty yakuza .  
The shadow headed looked around his surroundings and then a familiar voice hit Izaya's ears. "Izzzayaaaaa..." Izaya felt his heart beating in his head for a split second. What was that? Shizu chan was here but when did that happen?, he asked himself in awe. He was frozen in his place as the person neared him. He was Shizuo . Izaya stood up as he saw Shizu chan heading in his direction.  
"What a nice coincidence Shizu chan?", He greeted the man in his sing song voice and Shizuo, to his surprise nodded. Actually NODDED, WITHOUT GETTING IRRITATED. His mind screamed as Izaya hid the perplexity under that wide leer.   
"What brings you here if I may ask?", He asked one more time to see Shizu chan's reaction but it really was docile. It was dark so he couldn't observe his expressions, but one thing was for sure. Shizu chan wasn't going to attack him tonight because not every state is Ikebukuro. And they both knew it as well.   
"Not your problem flea",he said. Both of them were standing , a hand length apart. "What are you doing here?, Planing something again?", He grinned. He was walking slowly and his breaths were erratic. Izaya raised an eyebrow over that because Shizu chan was actually hyperventilating.  
"What's wrong, did you find another flea here ?", He asked taunting Shizuo but Shizuo sat down next to where Izaya sat. Izaya saw him waving his hand towards him and whispering something.  
"Didn't get you Shizu chan", he bent down to listen what Shizuo was saying and it was certainly between heavy breaths..." Get ... The hell... Out of here.. you damn.. flea". Izaya straightened up after listening and laughed. Very hard. He laughed as if he had gone insane.  
"Haha what's wrong with you Shizu chan, telling me to go away, aren't you gonna kill me, or chase me like you always do, why letting me off so easily?",

Shizuo regretted the moment he walked out towards the beach in order to soothe his pain. A bit of swimming would be enough. His mother had told him to enjoy the city before diving in so now he was "enjoying" it. Like literally he was. Then he ate his dinner and ventured the shopping malls. Walking aimlessly for two hours and then he decided to say good bye to the surface because sudden pangs of pain raised in his chest. He rushed towards the beech and there, a familiar stench was being mixed with the fresh breeze of the beech. And now, Izaya was laughing hard on him just because he told him to go away. He had a sudden hyperventilation and needed to dive in bit the bastard flea won't leave him alone. He was about to answer the flea when both of them heard some footsteps behind them. Some gas masked freaks with guns were halting them.. .. or at least trying to, and here Izaya was all "ohhh and woahh", more likely catch me if you can and Shizuo watched them dumbly.   
"Hand over Orihara Izaya", they demanded the flea and the flea had that smug plastered over his face saying the otherwise.   
"Do whatever you want just leave me alone". He barked out of frustration and Izaya pouted. "Ne Shizu chan ,you are no fun today". Then he grabbed Shizuo's hand and shouted towards he men. "Shizu chan says he will kill anyone who dares touch me."   
"What the hell, when did I say that you damn louse". He said in low voice and Izaya nodded. "Help me get away from them and I'll leave you alone. How about that, deal?", He forwarded his hand out and Shizuo glared at him clearly angry. Why would he help flea. Well he did like him but Izaya was irritating beyond hell. But if he wanted to dive in, he needed Izaya to be out of this damn site. So he just grabbed his hand and flung him behind him.   
"So mean Shizu chan", he heard Izaya scowling in pain rubbing his back and trying to get up. Up front the men forwarded and Shizuo uprooted a whole goddamn palm tree and swung it over their heads.   
"Next time, it will be two inches down", he warned them as they all had frozen in their place. " Now get out of here", he shouted as all men grabbed their belongings and ran away. From the periphery of his vision, he watched Izaya clapping and admiring the beast and his useless threats. at least for him. Shizuo watched Izaya reaching him.   
"That was impressive", he smiled. "I'll be taking my leave now". He waved his hand and turned his back towards Shizuo. He watched the flea leaving him alone... For...maybe...ever...  
He was about to call him when his vision fell over another palm tree in the front. A man was aiming for Izaya and Shizuo ran to cover for him. He was strong and he might survive but he knew this damn louse won't. "IZAYA", he shouted. The raven looked back only to find Shizuo pouncing upon him. It was too late for him to make a move as Shizuo fell over him.  
They laid still for a while. Then Izaya tried to sit up but Shizu chan was heavy. He grabbed Shizuo's shoulders to lift him up and sat up. But Shizuo didn't move at all. Then his vision trailed down to his chest. Shizuo's chest. It was bleeding.  
Izaya froze in his place. Did he just saved his life?, His head throbbed as he slid Shizuo on his right and properly laid him down on the sand.   
"Shizu chan", he grabbed his shoulders and tried to wake the brute up but he was so still. He bit his bottom lip as he took out his phone and dialed the numbers. He watched Shizuo carefully putting one hand over his chest to block the flow of blood. Then he felt a stirring in the unconscious body as Shizuo opened his eyes and watched Izaya who was already meeting the gaze.   
"What's wrong?",He asked Izaya who had ended the call and grabbed his hand. "You are crazy", he pouted. Shizuo smiled.   
"Why is that so?", He was in pain." How do you feel after bravely taking the bullet for me?", Izaya asked sarcastically but Shizuo could tell, he was worried.   
"Feels like shit". He said . His pain was too much. He needed to get up and just jump in water. He didn't care what Izaya thinks at this point. He tried to get up but the change in position caused him a hell of pain and he fell down. Then he looked at Izaya who was watching Shizuo struggle.  
"Izaya, we had a deal", He barely said.   
"I'm not leaving...', He heard Izaya who pouted as he took off his coat and tugged it carefully over Shizuo.   
"Who is asking you to leave, help me" . He frowned over the request. "What do you want I've called Namie, she will be here in thirty minutes. Just wait", He said coldly.   
"No, just help me get closer to the water ". Shizuo knew what kind of expressions Izaya wore but he didn't care. "Do it". Then he heard Izaya saying something about being resilient and he felt a hand under his right arm. Izaya helped him walk straight and they both walked slowly towards the sea. When it was near enough Izaya let him go and Shizuo still stood. He stood with water upto his knees.  
"Impressive , Never knew you could still stand after a bullet in your heart". He heard Izaya's snide remarks in the background. He turned around and gold met crimson.   
"Wait what are you doing , it's deep there". Izaya cried almost running towards him but Shizuo didn't stop heading for the depths. When he was on the edge of that deep trench, he felt a hand on his arm. "Don't l", he watched Izaya who was..  
Afraid.   
Time almost stopped.  
Everything was in slow motion as they once again fell because Izaya had tried to drag him towards the shore. But in doing so, he just slipped and both of them fell inside the trench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I've been not so super busy and the story is almost typed and finished. The problem is this story is not revised and idk if you guys can put up with massive blunders I make but that will be very sweet of you. Well this story will not be a long ass drama instead, just a short fanfic I pulled out from the back of this old Medic mind.   
> One day I was scrolling down the pinterest, those saints I swear. So there was a picture of Shizuo as a merman and there I though because why not??, Eh old sayings don't get old any time sooner.   
> And now I'm talking non stop so bye enjoy and feel free to pin point the mistakes. It's a pleasure.  
> GOOD DAY SIR!!!!  
> P.S: I always wanted to share my stories with ya guys. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me

Izaya knew he had messed up and he was grateful that Shizu chan had saved him. He didn't know why he did but he did. He would love an explanation later. Blood seeping out of the bullet wound was more than enough for him to lose it . He called Namie who was at some bar and wasn't sober. He didn't have enough strength to drag Shizu chan all the way to hospital and he admitted he felt weak. He clearly heard the request Shizu chan had made and he regretted it now. He watched shizu chan heading for deep parts of water. Water was up to his knees and he could drown. The amount of fear he felt was overwhelming. So he didn't know what to do , he just ran towards him hoping for Shizuo to listen. His vision was blurry. And he desperately tried to drag him back but something underwater under his feet cracked and he slipped taking Shizu chan along with him subaquatic.  
He gasped for air as his lungs were filling up with water and what was more, he didn't know how to swim so he just was drowning. His vision was getting dark and he felt his heart pounding fast and tears rolled in the endless deep blue. It was hard to breath and every second passing by, Izaya felt like the soul was leaving the body. Suddenly, he felt an arm wraped around his waist and warmth on his lips. He opened his eyes just to watch Shizu chan and his lips fixed over his , sharing the oxygen. His other hand was behind his head, supporting him. Half lided crimson orbs matched the gold ones and then he felt like the surface came closer. The lips parted and he was thrown out of the water. 

 

Their hearts beat automatically in water but out of water, they start to freeze. Only true love can save them and they can survive on the surface... They have the power to oblivious the obvious. They can erase memories just with a touch.  
He opened his eyes. Slowly, he observed his surroundings. The room was dark and to his left the curtains were lifted for him to witness a brilliant sun rise. The intensity of light increased as the time passed and he laid there like a dead body. Not even moving a muscle.   
Wait, how did he get here? He asked himself. Last time he remembered he was at the beach. It was night and he was watching the stars and...he sat up. If he remembered carefully there was someone with him last night. But who was it?, He curled his knees and dipped his head in them as he tried to remember something desperately. His head was throbbing with pain. And he wanted to scream when he heard knocks on the door and someone entered the room. He lifted his head to find Namie coming inside with a tray of breakfast in her hands. She put it besides the table and made coffee for him. Putting it on the table. She said nothing. But her eyes were demanding an explanation.  
"What happened last night Namie?",He asked the brunette who was treating him with silence.   
"Here I thought I was drunk", she mumbled.   
"What was that", Izaya asked taking the cup from her hands and taking a sip. "Perfect", Namie heard him.   
"You called me to come to the beach because someone was injured but when I came with the ambulance, it was you passed out on the sand. Have you been drinking all day, Izaya?",. Izaya who had no recollection of what happened last night watched her deadpanned.   
"You think I'm lying? , Namie chuckled. She grabbed a slice of bread and gave it to Izaya, "eat up".   
"I don't know what you are talking about Namie , I didn't drink nor met anyone on the beach. Bit I do remember someone was with me last night", He watched the coffee whorls inside the cup and Namie shrugged her shoulder like she didn't care. "Okay we will be heading back for Shinjuku?", She asked instead. Izaya, who was drowned in his thoughts didn't even heard her.  
"Izaya I'm talking to you", she said a bit louder and this time he got her.   
"Yeah... but only you. I'll come back when I'll feel like it. You can leave", He saw Namie who was giving him odd stares and then she made call exiting the room.

 

He sighed, watching outside the window. The ocean was visible from the hieght. He didn't remember what happened yet he had a warm feeling about last night. Who was with him? What did they want. Headache had settled by the time Namie returned. She was wearing a dress actually to which Izaya gave a smirk and she got totally pissed over that.  
"What ?, Never have seen a lady wearing dress before?", She asked him sarcastically before putting some painkillers on the table.   
"It's because our Namie had never worn such outfits before", he chuckled and a frown found its way to her face.   
"I'll be heading out for some work", She informed him  
"Oh I thought you were leaving?", He asked, smiling.   
"Well I'm not, deal with it" . She opened the door and left.   
Odd.. Izaya thought.

It wasn't like she liked the guy but recently, she felt like his family and friends were distancing themselves from her. Was it because she was working for the notorious Orihara Izaya?, She wouldn't mind that because he payed rather generously to compensate. She had nerves of steel and mind equally evil as Izaya. So no matter what Izaya did one thing was sure. He wouldn't dare to mess with her.   
When she made way with Celty's head, there was no place for her to stay and work. She would have been hand to mouth if it wasn't for Izaya to offer her the job. He was annoying and had some psychological problem but she never bothered with that. She wouldn't care about why sometimes Izaya come back drenched in blood or why he often dressed as girls or why he had this twisted personality?. She had a lot to do in that pent house in Shinjuku. Then after the time passed she came upon an idea. Her point of view or maybe the reality behind the people's physical form. That are all twisted in one way or another. The only difference is in the way of applying that madness into action. Izaya was rather subtle about showing his insanity and that was the only factor that made him annoyingly unique than others. Else what?, Everyone in Ikebukuro was a monster within. Every single one of them she knew. Kujiragi, Haruna and Anri, who knew they pocessed demons. The van gang, always at the site of danger. Kida, the leader of yellow scarfs and above them all Mikado, the founder of Dollars. Who had everyone in Ikebukuro in his grasp. Just a click away from destruction if he wanted. Then more optimism soaked into her and she stumbled upon another belief. Apart from being blunt about their delirium, others were no different. They should accept it. They should accept Izaya as well. Seiji, even the love in its most aggressive form is harmful. Izaya was just being too honest with his thinking.  
Accepting things as they were and Izaya how he was, she moved on. She focused on "being a valuable secretary", and helped him out over matters. She started to listen to his rambles and even answered them sometimes because now she knew that being unique is also being alone. So she did contribute a little bit in comforting the brunette. That should explain why wasn't she leaving for Shinjuku right away instead investigating about the person who joined Izaya last night and whome Izaya had no recollection of.  
"But miss, we cannot give you the information on our costumers. It's against the hotel's policy." He said while Namie gave him cold stares.   
"Ah come on. You know there was an accident before and one of your customersnearly drowned. Don't give me the policy references. I know them well". She snapped while tapping on the counter as the man was confused on the other side.   
"But still."..," No buts", she cut his sentence in the middle while banging the wooden counter., "Let's make a deal, just give me the information of people staying at the second floor and I won't call detectives".   
"But what will you call detectives for miss?", He asked with the most innocent face Namie had ever seen in her entire life and felt like punching his lights. A vein poped on her forehead. "Well", she clapped her hands once while controlling herself, displaying best smile she could muster which could be classified as the ones insanely sweet.   
"Listen here mister, not everyone is blind as you think they are. Some people note how finest delicacies 'visit' the kitchen and don't come out for hours". She made air comas for visits and smiled. "Don't get me wrong but underground set ups are illegal". The last sentence was whispered and the cyan face of receptionist was quite amusing.   
"I'll give you the details of second floor residents." She heard the man. He opened the register and made a list out of the people and gave it to Namie.   
"Let's work again.",She took the list from his hand while tilting her face a little bit downwards and walked up to the stairs.   
"Now let's see... Hmm ", she started reading the list of useless names but one of these names got her attention.   
"Oh.."..she grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying uptill now.   
> Hey guys if u like the story drop down kudos.   
> Your suggestions are welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All moms are goddesses of war as I see it. Shizuo's mom is no exception.

Izaya had his laptop opened in his lap as he chose to rest a little more. He was searching for the causes of dimentia and the cure but so far, no progress had been made. He wondered why would he call Namie to bring ambulance?, Was someome injured?, He asked himself again. "  
"And then i drowned... Well technically whoever it was, might be injured and someone I knew?, No, deducting the knowing part , if that person was injured then why I drowned. Did we both jumped into the water after playing like two year olds?, and then both drowned but the other person didn't survive.", He was trying to make some sense out of everything thing happening around him.  
"Uhhhh", He grabbed his forehead which was pulsating with pain. Doctor had told him to refrain from thinking no... More like overthinking which Izaya always used to do. He was about to fling the laptop across the other end of room when Namie entered . Once again.  
"What do you want now?", He said lazily. Namie looked for the chair nearby and dragged it closer to the bed.  
"Still don't remember who he was?", She asked while shifting in the chair.  
"Nope", he answered shaking his head in denial.  
"So what about we start from someone you know?", She smiled, taking out a paper and drawing a box with names written in them and a section to make them true or false.  
"What's that huh?, Good Namie wants to help poor me.", He said while acting out how he was in tears and Namie clicked the toungue.  
"Shut it or you loose rest of your memories as well.", She warned him and Izaya giggled. "But it's fun watching you embarraced like that.", He grinned and Namie rolled her eyes, brushing him off.  
"Let's see, what about Shiki?", Namie asked. She watched Izaya frowning. "Two men followed me to the bar as far as I can recall. I gave them a little present as well.", He answered. His memory over that part was perfectly vivid but after he sat on the sand for whole day and night came. He couldn't just fill he gaps after the point where he was found unconscious. It was annoying just like Shizu chan telling him to stay away from Ikebukuro...  
Wait..  
Shizu chan..  
Why would I ponder on the possibility that he was the one?, He laughed slightly and watched Namie giving her stares.  
"What about Shizuo hewajima?", She asked.  
Izaya felt like a truck hit him for a moment. It was almost like Namie read his mind. He looked at the woman who was having a high time in front of him.  
"Why would he be here Namie . Shizu chan is too stupid to survive in a foreign country.", He laughed and waited for her to make another snappy remark but she didn't instead, she shrugged her shoulders with least care, "then maybe he didn't," standing up from the chair she threw a small paper towards him and Izaya catched it. There were the names and room numbers written on it. The third entry was named Shizuo hewajima and the room was adjecent to his own. His stomach dropped mover that and he looked at Namie, "I wonder what's going on.", She said standing against the door frame.  
"What are you gonna do about that?", She asked.  
"Ah namie, to be honest. I don't know what's going on and it may take a while before I figure out what's the deal.", He answered. "And I can see how our Namie got the information out of the hotel's most confidential files.", He praised the cunning brains up there and Namie threw a smirk towards him.  
"Don't underestimate me." , she caught the escaping bangs and turned them behind her ear.  
" I'm not, any ways. Ill look into the matter and trust me Namie. Whatever happened, I don't remember.", He assured her.  
"I don't doubt you.", She replied and Izaya's jaw dropped over such generosity." Because you were never this less of an asshole before. It's a good development.", She said and exited the room leaving Izaya smirking.

Ocean was great as Shizuo's mother had told him. He wasn't really expecting to grow a fucking tail. It was blue in colour and had some black bizzare patterns. It wasn't annoying to have one instead of two limbs either. When he first came down the ocean he couldn't find a place to go but then he found a mermaid. He wondered upon the possible route to his destiny. He was still lost for what he had done to Izaya. His favourite fur coat was hanging on Shizuo's shoulder and the wound was long healed. He could still feel that frail body in his arms. The rosy cheeks were the proof of how embarraced he actually was.  
"What is your name boy?", The girl had asked him. Shizuo deemed her to be some delicate type human before she actually grew a tail right in front of him while he watched the surface ,missing Izaya already.  
"It's Shizuo.", He said in low voice. The girl was creeping him out. Why the was she so calm, uh maybe then again she would have been used to growing a tail. "The name is Hiroe kuboro, call me Hiro, like that.", She chuckled over his confused expressions. "Relax boy.. Shizuo, I'll show you the way.", She extended a hand towards him and he held it. Both of them started to swim.  
Shizuo was so perplexed that he didn't even asked Hiro where were they going. Hiro was smiling as she swam with that bright red tail. It had beautiful colour spectrum on the edges those which blended with water.  
"Shizuo, tell me about yourself?", She asked the lost man. He really didn't know what to say. For all he knew that he had to tell them the name of his mother and they would let him live with them. That's what his mother had told him. He wondered if his mother was some important person back when in the ocean but now. This was all absurd. He was missing the solid earth under his feet.  
"I was born on land and it's the first time for me to return to the place I originally belong to.", He said.  
"And..?",  
"Miss them all.",He looked ahead as they reached a large sunken ship. It was creepy as fuck and gave him creeps. Hiro dragged him inside the ship through a broken window and they entered the huge vessal.  
"Inhabitants relate that this war ship sank in the world war 2 and the they made sure this destructive weopen never rose again.", She added while they swimed through t the broken , dark parts of the machine, The coal rooms were dark but there was no suffocation as they swimed through them. Then they turned a corner and for Shizuo, it was a shock. The whole scenery just turned into one hell of a residential area. There were lots of people in there. The ship was huge but it was the settlement which grew beyond the way they had entered through. The people on the surface would call it the graveyard of ships but what Shizuo was seeing in front of him was a living colony of fish people. He swam ahead of of Hiro. His mouth wide opened in awe he was hit with all at once and a shine in his eyes. Hiro knew what it was... Hope..yes he hoped that he could pull this off and return to surface one day.  
"Hey Shizuo , let's get you to the grandfish of this village.", Hiro shouted from behind and he snapped his head towards her saying " grandfish?" In really confused tone.  
"The elder, ha..ha..ha.", she laughed clumsily while rubbing the back of her head and Shizuo smiled.  
"Let's go then.", He agreed to her. 

 

He didn't mind growing a tail.  
He didn't mind a girl growing a tail.  
He didn't mind following an unknown girl to some colony.  
He didn't mind dark rooms and the wiered ship settlements.  
BUT WHAT THE HELL?, The was an octopus with twelve tentacles and each one of them had some sort of ornaments glued over them was grabbing and wrapping itself with his legs.  
"Agh.", he jerked his legs to get ride of the sticky creature." Get off, it's disgusting.", He said while rushing over the fact that the very being was the " grandfish" Hiro was talking about. What the fuck he thought. The clingy creature separated itself from him as he settled back on his pillow.  
"Common grandfish, you scared the shit out of him.", She pouted behind Shizuo and the grandfish laughed. His voice was heavy and he seemed a little bit eccentric but that was all. Not that he posed any threat to Shizuo after he told him who he really was.  
His mother was quite a thing here, figures. It was his mother afterall. Namiko was the one who gave the decendents of the present population, the idea of living inside the abandoned ships. She came up with such wonderful strategies that people would wonder that where these plans were coming from. Some thought she was pocessed by the goddess of war. Who was second to none in bloodshed. She was the elder before she met his father when she was on her usual stroll and a ship sank nearby. The people she rescued were all nothing but mere humans to her but the man she saw there, she followed him to Japan. Then they got married. So that's how Shizuo and kasuka were born and stuff.  
He was allowed to live there in the grandfish's house. Hiro was a bit concerned about him because grandfish was wiered and Shizuo might die if he ever threw a fit about how big of a fan he was of Shizuo's mother and strangle him to death. Shizuo found it interesting on the other hand. He told himself that he will be fine plus he was allowed to go to surface for a quick stroll. It was normal like he had to sleep underwater but he could go anywhere during day time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this life have been cruel to for like four days. The internet was slow as f and I wanted to break my phone and run out of home screaming my anxiety out. You are ALL good people. Thank you for your support. Well this has been my first time writing a fanfic so please forgive me my mistakes.  
> I love you all and KUDOS TO YA.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....That was quick..

Izaya was walking on the beach. He had a v neck on his frame and Namie was sunbathing somewhere in back. He had to admit, that he had never been annoyed to such level before. None stood against him this big time but of course Shizu chan was an acception. Always unpredictable.   
Locally brewed booze acting all hooch now, he whistled after commenting on Shizu chan's current behaviour. He danced all over the place but then the sun set and people left but he still sat there. His favourite fur coat was missing and he had no idea where to find it. He sat there while sun went down. He didn't know untill Namie coughed a little to inform him of her presence.  
"Oh Namie, you scared me", he put a hand on his chest acting it out all the way.  
" Cut it Izaya.", She said while settling down besides him on the sand. Her long dark hair flew in the wind and she was staring into something abstract. Beyond the setting sun in front of her. It was all in the shades of gold, the sea was amber and the sand brown. The sky displayed spectrum of yellow toned colours.  
"You know Izaya, just let it go. Let go back to who we were. Even it was Shizuo hewajima. ", She turned her head towards his side only to watch Izaya's wide eyes. He was actually amazed like how was he so obvious about it. He was waiting for Shizu chan to return. He didn't say a word but Namie heard it. If that was the case then Izaya no longer found it necessary to hide the facts anymore. He promised himself that he won't run anymore at that moment. He would do whatever in his power to find Shizu chan again. And find his lost memories. He had a hunch that whatever was wrong, this beach was the part of it. He would arrange freaking gills if he had to.  
" Namie, let's face it.", He stood up. Extending a hand towards the sky full of stars, he felt like a part of the huge nexus of stars. It made him feel small but he would deal with it for a while. Shizu chan, for once, was more important than his God complex. " I will find him, and no, I won't give up. You will support me", he told the lady besides him sitting in the sand smiling with mixed anger and satisfaction.   
"It's not like I have a choice.",   
" Let's show them what happens when evils try to be good for once?", He smiled brightly.  
" Well someone's optimistic", she chuckled. Izaya noded.   
His personality was shichzophrenic, that was for sure, Namie knew the second she became his secretary. Not that it was really what she described him to be. He wore masks. His collection was wide. From that mischievous smirk to the crying sad face, he could wear any in seconds. Afterall this was the most important tool to manipulate his beloved humans. What were his honest feelings?, She had never witnessed them before and hoped to see him crying broken at some point but right now, she saw what he really was capable of. It wasn't the maliced one. She could tell he was honest. She liked it. Wiered though but she did. She would help him, if he keeps her highly paid, that was what she had told him and earned that " greedy bitch " look from the brunette. 

Finding Shizu chan was not impossible, well that was what he had thought before actually putting his plan into action. He flew back to Japan just to commence operation finding Shizu chan. The first thing he did was meeting up with Tom san. Of course in a disguise. kanra. Yes, the girl who knew everything happening in Ikebukuro. Who was just curious about the fortissimo of Ikebukuro's sudden disappearance.   
""Where have you been kanra?, Didn't see you around.", He asked her. Izaya knew he would find Tom San in the nearby bar around noon. So he took the opportunity.   
"I've been away on university trip you know Tom chan, they were showing the difference between the soil of different regions.", She waved her hand in front of Tom hastly then she pouted, "and missed so many things",   
"Oh don't worry kanra Chan just cheer up I'll give you a tip.", Bingo, he thought. "Shizuo hewajima went to Los Angeles". Tom gave him a warm smile and Izaya already felt bad for manipulating him. "Wah~~~", stars literally poped into her eyes and she stood up banging on the table. Excited, "this is so awesome, I mean I'm never imagined Shizuo san took trips.",   
In the meanwhile, Namie was on the pavement near the building in which Shizuo's apartment was situated. She had been extra careful but somehow Vorona saw her and started following Namie as extream suspicious person near Shizuo's apartment. Namie took break from the chase and entered the cafe. Vorona entered behind her and took the same table Namie took.   
Namie frowned and clicked her toungue when she sat down. Now Vorona sat infront of her looking at her with no expressions whatsoever.   
"What do you want?", Namie asked. She needed no extras in the play and one of those useless distractions had just showed up.   
"You are suspicious.", Monotonously Vorona concluded. "And why would you say that?", Namie raised an eyebrow. Waiting for another baseless logic thrown at her. "Shizuo hewajima, you are here to meet him?", She asked with same voice and Namie felt a vein piping on her forehead." I don't see how is that your problem?", She tried to control the boiling anger inside her. She was so against sneaking openly in day but Izaya had did it now and he would recieve a sizzling slap for that later." But..", suddenly her phone started ringing. "Excuse me.", She said fishing the small screen out of her coat pocket. ASSHOLE, was shining allover the screen. She attended the call.   
"What's the status?", Izaya had asked.

 

He knew Namie had few screws lose but this time, the whole toolbox was missing and he admitted, she got him off gaurd for once. Walking out of the cafe and seeing Tom san off, he had just dialed Namie for the progress. She had to break in the apartment and both of them would go back to Los Angeles from the night's flight. Time flashed four thirty on his watch and dialed Namie's number The other side was being picked and then Namie had spoken in most friendliest way.   
"Hellooo, yeah how have you been?", The question had been asked and Izaya found himself in weeds. What was wrong with her. But then his mind went to that part where there was a possibility of Namie accidentally meeting someone they know.   
"Where are you?", he had asked and regretted.  
"I'm here to meet darling Shizuo. But he isn't home.", Izaya felt his earlobes on fire. As he smiled. "And the award of actress ASAP goes to Namie~~~", he sung in response and Namie squirmed on the other side. "You know naw, don't tease me. He is my darling. Promised we would be watching movies together.", "When did he ever meet you Namie?". Izaya chuckled. "You keep them busy I'll go in your place and try not to saturate them with your love stories.",The line was dead and izaya noded at the screen. He was in his kanra get up and ran towards the apartments and made sure no one followed him.  
Reaching the cafe, he didn't stop and walked pass the building and entered the lobby. It wasn't huge but the stairs were just in front of him. Third floor was quite the height from the balkony he stood on. He knew the second from left was his. His heart was fluttering, what if he was home?, But it was locked. The locks huh?, The smirk was there and he took off one of his bobby pins from hair, inserting and moving it inside the lock, a click was heard and there, done. The lock was open. Izaya stood up and opened the door as if it was his own. Closing the door behind him he saw nothing but darkness. 

 

Namie was consistently tolerating the mono presence of Vorona and now it was on the verge, the dam would collapse and she was already seeing herself picking a chair and smacking it right in the doll's face. The blood oozed out and she died at the spot. "Listen lady what do you want?", Namie asked her again. "I'm here to meet him and he ain't here so I'll go now.", She stood up and Vorona did too." Now what?", Namie barked.   
"Shizuo hewajima don't have any relationship yet and if I am not wrong you are Namie. A bad news.", Vorona said. Namie turned towards her and smirked.   
"You'r jealous that I and Shizuo are together how about you put it this way?", Namie suddenly knew what to do. Nature had just provided her the best time pass she could've ever asked for. 

 

The darkness turned into a living room upon turning the lights on. He forwarded and gave the apartment a general look. It was actually modest. The furniture was expensive yet simple. The bathroom was tiled and the kitchen had everything one needs but not in a lavish style. It was clean and everything was neatly sitting in its place. There was a blanket on the carpet near the couch infront of television and a small table on which a cup was placed. There was a bottle resting just besides the cup. He picked up the bottle. A strong painkiller was in there and Izaya couldn't understand why Shizu chan would need it. He forwarded and opened the door of his bed room. The bed had printed off white sheets with pink flowers on it. Izaya gave it a little smile. He found Shizu chan using pink printed bedsheets cute. "Hmm let's explore shall we?", He forwarded. There was a lot of stuff placed on his writing desk. It was a desk but it was obvious that Shizu chan didn't use it like it was supposed to be. Well he sat down in front of the drawers. Upon examination, they were locked and Izaya smirked. "I wonder how many locks are more to go?", Slipping a black wire he sighed. A clicked was heard and he opened the drawer. There was a box inside the drawer. Izaya got intrigued and took it out. Slipping the mini treasure chest in his lap he took a deep breath. It wasn't locked and Izaya lifted the lid just to find numerous shiny white pearls resting inside the wooden chest. His eyes widen in disbelief. It took him a second to relate things and recalling the pearls to their mythical origin. He sat there dumbfounded for a minute as accepting that Shizu chan was a merman as it was, quite impossible. How comes he was still alive. Does that mean he had returned to water?, Was it Shizu chan who erased his memmo....  
A sudden wave of pain disrupted his chain of thoughts. The room swung in his vision and he felt nausea building up. The pearls rolled off on the carpet. Placing the chest on the carpet as he lifted himself off the ground and tried to stand up. His legs gave up and he fell back on the floor. Altogether he was feeling a migraine and wanted to throw up whatever he had in lunch. Then there they were, his memories. They played like a movie in front of him. Shizu chan taking a bullet for him. It was night. The moon and then they fell into water because of him. And then, everything was a blur. He tried to recall more but the pain elevated and he laid down to calm himself down. He called Namie for ambulance that means Shizu chan was injured but then he told him to take him towards water and he foolishly did. Both of them fell into it. Everything was making sense except the part where he was supposed to lose his memories. There wasn't one. Maybe it happened when they were underwater.   
"So it was you Shizu chan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heyy people im back. I know no one's reading this story but if someone is, this is almost the end. Ill be wrapping up the story soon. Your suggestions are always welcomed and KUDOS TO YA!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

"So it was you Shizu chan... No wonder I was attracted. Huh...", Lying on his back he threw a fit and laughed his agitation out. Like crazy. He didn't expect Shizu chan to be a merman. He didn't remember him taking a bullet in heart for him. He didn't believe Shizu chan could die. He didn't believe Shizu chan could love. He was a monster and monsters destroy... A positive feedback starts and causes more misery both for source and sink. He wanted Shizu chan to realise his brute strength. He sat down after an episodic hysteria and looked for more clues. There were many journals on the writing desk and he fished out the one from the left and opened it. Another shock.... It was the same book, he had. The mermaid and the sky full of stars. He placed it back to its place and took out the other one. It was a diary.   
"Hoo look what we have here~", he whistled and opened the last page. The words were simple just like Shizu chan but carried meaning. Izaya, for once was interested in everything shizu Chan wrote in that journal. Hmm I'll be taking a look then. He read the page,   
"....likes them back so I think I'm in deep shit. Better pack bags to mom's place. Well I'll miss them and its hard... Afterall it's their fault I'm in pain!",   
Who are they, was the first question Izaya asked after shutting the diary close. "You erased my memories and made me go through such disaster and now you have some beloved worth dying upon. How cheap.", He was mad. There was a warmth spreading in his chest and he hit the ground for the third time. His eyes were shut and he knew if he had opened them, there would be flowing with tears. He knew, Shizu chan was a normal guy who would love to date a pretty woman and live a happy family. He wasn't that cruel to take his happiness away. Atleast this was what he thought. After he developed feelings for Shizu chan. He couldn't help but feel jealous of whoever "they" were. His heartbeat was shooting she he recieved a text from Namie.   
"Let's go now...it read.",He watched the screen with empty eyes and got up. Turning the lights off behind him and then he finally shutting the main door of the apartment with a gentle thud. He wasn't expecting this. The darkness he felt was overwhelming. He wished he hadn't read about Shizu chan's love for someone else.   
Heavy steps took him closer to Namie at the nearest bus stop. She stood their with extra bright face. Izaya noticed the smirk on her face and inquired. "I wonder, what makes our Namie so happy?",   
"She thinks I'm dating him and now I will make this life miserable for her.", She had displayed the best smirk she could muster and an upper case EVIL popped in Izaya's mind. He had removed the wig along with a skirt upto his knees.   
"So what's next Izaya?", she asked him as they both started walking. She had noticed that he was spacing out more. "Well I think it's time I go back and you can stay here.", He declared. "Change of plans I see. I'll meet up with Seiji.", She was saying and Izaya noded. His fist was tightly clenched and he could feel rounded pearls in his grip." Namie?", He looked at her who was texting someone. "I recieved a request, the client wants information in two days. You do this job for me.", Namie wanted to say something in answer but he put a finger on his lips and winked. "How about I pay you double for this job?", "Tch", she cut the toungue in disgust, "you really know how to play don't you?", She said and turned around. "Good luck.", she said and entered the bus which had just arrived. 

 

The sand was soft under his feet. Yes actual two feet. He closed his eyes and continued walking. He wore a black shirt and coat along with some jeans. It had been an excellent experience underwater but he was already sick of staying inside water too much. Old grandfish had told him all the stories of how well her mother was. She was a warrior and he hoped Shizuo would prove himself a great son by not dying over mere human. He already felt better. The pain was gone. Old grandfish said that he had a human father so that explained the early recovery and late damage. He could seriously spent ten years on the ground on the expense of a month underwater. And this was the twentieth day underwater. He wished to return and grandfish had told him to stay for a month. He resurfaced to watch the glowing city of humans. He wanted to meet his family, friends and most of all wished to see Izaya again. Well his mind was full of useless thoughts as he stopped a taxi and told the man to drive to the hotel he rented for two days. After paying the driver he entered the huge reception. The receptionist was sitting there and his face twisted as soon as he watched the man coming towards him. There was a break in his room last Friday and he hadn't payed for his over extended stay. Shizuo stood there in front of the man as he took out his vallet.   
"Just here to pick my stuff. How much did it cost? ", Asking the man he fished the vaulet out. "That makes a ton of money you cant afford.", Shizuo's hands stoped in his vallet. And he looked up.   
"What... Did you just say?", He inquired. His fury was written all over his face. "Yes, if this hadn't been the case, you wouldn't have run away.", They receptionist was rude and Shizuo tried to calm the sudden monster that woke up because of him. "Hey pal! you are totally misunderstanding me here.", He said putting a smile on his lips. Another smile, he cut the toungue. "Go on blackmail me again.", He waved his hand in front of Shizuo who looked at him dumbfounded. "What was that supposed to mean?", Shizuo was seriously confused but then he put the money on the counter and went to the room. The receptionist looked at the huge sum of money and frowned. "These rich lads, this month surely is unusal.",  
Shizuo stopped in front of his room and checked the door next to him which read, Orihara Izaya. So he was still here. Shizuo whistled. He knew that Izaya was staying in the same hotel and that brought his worst memory to focus again. He clearly remembered how in the middle of night he smelled something rotting. He had woken up immediately and wanted to kill whoever it was. But then he smelled it again. It was the stench of flea. Yes. He was neighboring the fucking flea. The fuck?, He had thought back then because most of the time flea and his secretary fought like a couple and he couldn't concentrate on his sleeping. There was a time when he wanted to punch the wall and make them shut up. Well today, it was peacefully. He opened the door and turned the lights on. What the fuck? That was all he could muster as his stuff was all over the place. The window was open and someone had broken in his room apparently. His blood boiled as he gathered his scattered pajamas and shirts. The toothbrush was thrown in the sink and he couldn't help but to snap it into two. Then he entered the bathroom. That's where he slipped on his ass and landed with a thud on the tiles. There was shampoo... Fucking shampoo. The whole bottle was being emptied on the tiles and he crushed the poor bottle under his grip. "Who the fuck is messing with me.", He wanted to scream but he couldn't so he just made sure the bottle took all of his anger and soon he threw the squished plastic inside the bin. The kitchen had nothing out of order nor he was missing anything. It was like someone was messing with him. But they all were in Japan. Only flea was here and his neighbour and he couldn't because he didn't know that he was here. But then again, Izaya was an informant and then he might know and this all was his fuck doing and there he was, the culprit, through a quick session of thinking, in his grasp. His anger was out of control so he barged out of his room and marched towards the reception.   
The poor man saw angry Shizuo coming towards him and stood up. Shizuo put his hands on the counter. "How many days I can stay here with the money I gave you before?",  
"Eeh... A week..",he checked over the screen and nodded. "I am staying then.",He said and left heading for the exit.   
The water cooled him down. He grew a tail and for once he felt like weeding out everything. He uprooted a moss and threw it occross the ocean. Punched the big fishes in his way and destroyed the whole ecosystem there. There was only one word on his lips... IZAYA.. soon he calmed down and swam back to Hero and old grandfish. Both of them laughed it out and told him that the want for destruction was congenital. They made fun of Shizuo who sat there sulking over it. " Chill up bro.", Hero told him and he shouted," like hell I can.", "Oh didn't you say that this human is the reason you are sitting with us right now?",Old fish said and Shizuo felt his face heating up. Hero gave him a chuckle." I bet he knows you were staying. And if he is the famous informant as you told us, then he is smart enough to know who you really are. I think you should really give it a try and confess to him.",  
"Like hell I will.He will straight out rejected me.", he said, " then this means you can stay with this old man forever.", oldfish spreaded his tenticles towards Shizuo with a creepy smile.  
"Like hell he will.",  
"Like hell I will.",Both hero and Shizuo had said that in chorus and old grandfish just pouted over that. 

This beach, it had the connection with everything Izaya had been through. First it was his intuition but now he was sure that Shizu chan was underwater somewhere. He danced as the water sparkled around him. The sun had set and moon was up. A big rounded shiny moon. Just like that day. He was carrying his knife in one hand and other had the pearls he took from Shizu chan's treasure chest. His steps were heavy and he was tired. This all was taking a toll on him and he couldn't sleep well. He wanted to see Shizu chan right there. Talking short steps like he was drunk he reached the point where his memories were a blur, the point where they fall into the deep part of water. It's been a while month since he had seen Shizu chan. The water was dark so we're his intentions.   
"Let's see, if I jump from here, would you come and save me Shizu chan?", He asked the imaginary Shizu chan standing in front of him. "Maybe you won't", and the phantom disappeared. He threw the knife in the water as he started going for the edge. Upon reaching the place, he shouted. Why did you leave me, why did you erased my memories, I am suffering because of you.... he had too much to say.  
"I hate you Shizu chan, better take responsibility....", yet he chose otherwise. The pearls in his hand, he opened his fist to put one last glance on them. The last of the sun's rays reflected upon those shinny little orbs. "Shizu chan you better return my memories", he shouted as he tossed one of them with force. The small orb travelled home with speed and vanished somewhere in the dark. His heart was about to explode. He was frustrated. What was wrong with him. Did he finally stoop so low to actually love only one and betray his humans. And all of them it had to be Shizu chan, he claimed to hate. Grabbing his hair he shouted on top of his voice. The echo spreaded everywhere. "I'll go crazy if you don't tell me what's happening.", He shouted. His blood was boiling. Heat was getting him and he felt light headed. He wanted to drop dead when he felt warmth on his cheeks. One hand shifted on his cheek and he glanced back at it.Was this the last resort?, He asked himself. He didn't rub his eyes. The sky was clear but he felt like he was drenched to his soul. He hated it when he didn't know something. Couldn't he just Google Shizu chan? A stray thought passed through his mind and he smiled in middle of screams and shouts... He chuckled.... And it went from laughs to fervour. He couldn't stop. He wanted to but he couldn't. How miserable he had become. He wanted to laugh his misery off.   
"Oi have you gone insane finally?", The laughs seized. He heard someone on his back. There was no mistaking it. He turned back to find Shizu chan looking at him, confused.   
"Whose fault is this?", Izaya gave him a smile. He crossed his arms and thought him to be one those phantoms his mind created before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people it's been a week. First of all thank you everyone who is sticking around for so long(two months or so) to be precise. But not so anyways, WE ARE GOING BIG. let's hope you guys put up with my blunders. Forgive me but those lil' mistakes play hide and seek with me and I'm not so good at it(I admit I'm not funny). 
> 
> See ya next time. Luv y'all my first first readers. KUDOS to ya. Bye for now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh wait... There is a problem. The thing is , the italics or in other words" the thoughts" of characters as they are written to be distinguished without me actually ranting over it, change into normal writing style while I copy paste the story. I'm sorry for that. I'll seriously arrange something for this.   
> I'll leave for sure this time .


	9. Chapter 9

It was the last day underwater for Shizuo and now he was finally returning to the land. He had to leave and here grandfish was all teary like he was actually dying or something. Hero gave him a stone which was a type of messenger that worked underwater. Grandfish had grown fond of Shizuo and this seemed to be the only option to make him untangle Shizuo from his long tanticles.   
"Make sure you call us sometimes, child or else this poor old fish will die.", He had said in most emotional tone when he departed and Hiro, she was happy that he was returning. She had given him lots of advices regarding"how to confess to humans and saves", and honestly Shizuo was grateful for that. He wondered what will everybody ask of him when he will return. And above that he was planing to tell Izaya about it. He felt like it was the time to cut the chase short.  
So he was swimming towards the coast when he heard someone screaming and then pearls fell into water right infront of him. He gave those pearls a baffled look. He knew they belonged to him. So he grabbed them and resurfaced just to find flea dancing and screaming like idiots alone on the beach. Shizuo found himself at six and sevens but before he could do anything he heard the screams changing into laughs... There we go again, he snorted.... Izaya was having a mental breakdown and he had to stop him. Or else god know what he will do. So he stepped up and switched to his human form. Izaya was so into the crack-up that he didn't see Shizuo at all.   
"Whose fault is this?", He had asked and Shizuo had no idea what he was talking about. He cut the distance between them and neared him. Izaya had no knives with him nor did he move an inch. Shizuo smelled alcohol.   
"You'r drunk go back.",He said while taking out Izaya's fur coat from his bag and putting it over his thin body. And then he heard sobs. Small and barely audible but yes Izaya was crying. "Now why are you crying?", He said rubbing the back of his head hoping that he wouldn't have to actually carry him to hotel. "Give them back.", He said raising his head in front of Shizuo. His eyes were bloodshot. His cheeks were rosy and he looked... Beautiful.... He could watch Izaya crying all night but in that case he would get sick so he sat down in front of izaya .   
"What?", He asked. "Common. I'll give you a piggyback ride to the hotel.", Izaya didn't move and stood watching him with no emotion. "You are not one of them?", He asked. Shizuo didn't get a least bit of what Izaya had said but he tried to play along and nodded. Izaya forwarded and got up on his back. Shizuo grabed his thighs and told him to hold tight. The sky was dark but the night was beautiful. Just like Izaya on his back. The buildings and skyscrapers were lit. Those pretty lightings and the hustle bustle, he had missed it all. The streets and the people in them were suddenly so important to him. He didn't understand at first but later it was just the love for once being in their kind. Even he wasn't a human but that didn't mean he was a full merman either. He was on the boarder line. And he chose to stay with humans. Love humans and die in humans. There was a smile on his face. The huge hotel was in his sight when suddenly Izaya moved.   
"Where am I?", He had asked himself and Shizuo stopped walking. They were passing through a park. It was a bench where he let Izaya rest a bit. He was looking at the biwildered creature in front of him. Izaya was just sitting there and not asking anything.   
"Why are you drunk and what's wrong with you?",Shizuo asked settling right besides him.   
"...you..", he had said. Shizuo snapped his head towards him and frowned, "how is this my fault that you are drunk. I don't understand, be a bit more clearer next time...", He said while scanning his surroundings for vending machine. One was there and he ran to buy a juice. Upon returning he found the raven sitting on the bench and his head resting on his knees. He wasn't looking healthy at all. Here, Shizuo forwarded the opened can towards him. Izaya raised his head and watched Shizuo with glistened eyes.   
"I dunno what's wrong with you but I'm pissed.",Shizuo frowned. "Oh is it because I thrashed your room?", Izaya asked with that fucking smirk. Atleast he was back to being the annoying flea. Shizuo thought. Then he watched Izaya what he was doing. He extended his hand towards. "Give them back?",  
"Agh you still drunk I donno what are you talking about.", Shizuo said frustrated." My memories.",Izaya whispered. He wasnt drunk anymore but Shizuo knew he wasn't out of it completely.   
Oh that.... Shizuo remembered how did he kissed him indirectly and erased his memories in the process. He noded and frowned. Never thought things could get this WIERED. "How can I?", He asked," they are gone, I can't give them back to you.", "But you easily erased them take responsibility for this and return them.", Izaya continued crossing his arms over chest. Shizuo seriously found himself in perplexity. How was he supposed to know that shit. He knew that he could erase the memories but giving them back wasn't written in any manual. He tried to recall the pages he had read but he didn't find anything regarding the return.   
"You know what, Shizu chan?, You are annoying and irritating and I so want to kill you. You are a true monster.", Shizuo looked at Izaya who was rambling and making him use violence. He knew Izaya was doing it on purpose but he still felt enraged. He felt the sudden desire to fling Izaya towards the other corner of world. ".... And I wonder how your family copes with you and your brother...", And there Shizuo saw red and the bench was uprooted and raised in air but Izaya had already slipped off it and currently stood beyond his range of projectile.  
"A monster minds being called a monster, what a hypocrite you are.", Izaya commented when the bench landed at his left. Luckily there weren't any people around or else it would have been a havoc and Izaya missed that already. He tried to talk it out with Shizu chan but he wasn't giving him what he wanted. He had a concept that If one can erase a iece of memory it's certain that there is a way to bring them back and Shizu chan needed to figure that out. Maybe in moment of fury he stumbles upon something and figure the damn way out.  
"Okay Shizu chan, if you cannot bring them back , how about telling me what happened when we dived in, no more like I made a death reservation.", He said while observing Shizu chan's facial expressions and then he had to stop. He was sure he saw red, on Shizu chan's cheeks ... What was that supposed to mean?, Something happened and for some reason Shizu chan was blushing, "what did you do tell me.", Izaya pounced over the poor blonde who was in the process of containing all the embarrassment and had no time to dodge the slash made by the knife on his chest. Blood oozed out as Shizuo stood uneffected.   
"As expected of a monster.", said Izaya maintaining the distance between them but then he noticed that how Shizu chan wasn't interested in he fight anymore. 

He knew how to erase them and giving them back was no way possible for him but he could always tell him what happened back then. Then what about the secret he had been holding for so long. If he tells izaya about how he indirectly kissed him and made him lose his memories, the chances of Izaya getting pissed were very high. He knew that he couldn't let the flea know untill the right moment but when was the right moment?, He didn't know either, His mind was overflowing with useless thoughts and upon that he wanted to beat the crap out of Izaya for being a jerk. He wasn't interested in chasing him and then spent the rest of his life in a foreign jail so he dropped the anger. Izaya seemed to notice this change as well.   
"Okay how about I show you what we did underwater. I dunno but it's highly the chance that you might recall them like all the others you did.", And with that he neared the raven. He was leaning on a tree and Shizuo effectively traped him on that trunk with both of his arms. He knew that Izaya wanted to know because that was the only reason he didn't run when Shizuo caged him. He diped a bit to level his forehead with Izaya's and looked straight into his eyes... "You remember something?", . He asked...

Shizu chan was closing the gap between them and Izaya failed to read what he had on his mind. He could crush his head with a bam or break his bones or anything but Izaya stayed because he was going to show him what he had missed, probably the most important scene of the whole movie. There no sound. Just a dim light scattering through a lamp post nearby. Shizu chan came one step closer and made him lean against he tree. Then he put both of his arm on the tree pinning him. His heart was fluttering with anxiety and excitement. Suddenly he felt like his whole body was on fire for Shizu chan had slammed his lips over his and kissed him.   
"You remember something?", His mind went blank and he heard Shizu chan whispering in ear. Off course not you dumb protozoan. He wanted to speak, wanted to scream but no words came out. His vision went dark for a second, stars and sparks cracked together, and he found himself underwater, where his lungs were giving up and he couldn't breath. His vision was getting dark and he felt his heart pounding fast and tears rolled in the endless deep blue. It was hard to breath and every second passing by, Izaya felt like the soul was leaving the body. Suddenly, he felt an arm wraped around his waist and warmth on his lips. He opened his eyes just to watch Shizu chan and his lips fixed over his , sharing the oxygen. His other hand was behind his head, supporting him. Half lided crimson orbs matched the gold ones and then he felt like the surface came closer. The lips parted and he was thrown out of the water. 

He took a deep breath before opening his eyes and same golden eyes were intact in their place. Izaya slumped down and his legs give way beneath him. Shizuo followed the lifeless body untill he hit the roots of the tree. He had passed out for sure this time and Shizuo couldn't get how a kiss could make someone faint. He picked the frail body over his shoulder and headed for the hotel. The night was still young and stars were shinning brightly.   
Crazy flea..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back!!!!  
> First of all a big thanki to shirohimestories, she's a wonderful writer and I finally got her attention. So proud of me self.   
> And  
> I'm  
> Sad  
> Today  
> Because single af.
> 
>  
> 
> Well!, Kiddos to ya !!   
> Bye  
> I'm still  
> Sad....bye


	10. Chapter 10

He remembered, when he interferred with Shizu chan. He remembered how they were surrounded by Shiki's men and he remembered how Shizu chan took the bullet for him. Everything was cleared as crystal. Right now he was in the bed and the covers were draped over him and it looked like a cocoon of covers. He got up just to find himself in his hotel room.   
There was no one else besides him and the room seemed to be empty. After getting ready Izaya made his way to his neighbour who happened not to be in his room. So Izaya headed for the dinning. His eyes searched for a mop of blond and he found him on one of the tables eating breakfast. Izaya smirked. 

Shizuo had another terrible experience last night when he finally slept, the receptionist banged the door to let him know that the week was over and his reservation had been cancelled. Shizuo controlled himself from actually tearing his limbs apart and threw some bills on his face. Now he was totally out of it. Dark circles and swollen eyes were saying it all. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and news paper in the other. The temper had still not settled but he was managing. Then he heard a knock on his own table. Lowering the newspaper , those red orbs with a wide leer came into his focus.   
"What do you want?", He asked almost growling under his breath.  
"Oh Shizu chan why so rude, I thought we had somethings to discuss.", He raised his eyebrow. Placing his face in the cup of his palms and elbows on the table. Shizuo watched him deadpanned and continued reading the paper. Well he wasn't really reading the text but ignoring the raven infront of him.   
"What?, I dont want to talk.", He said rejecting the raven who pouted at the response. "Common. Let's go to the beach.", He offered and Shizuo watched him from above the newspaper.  
"Which part of 'I don't want to', you don't understand?",he growled and waiter came to serve Izaya's order. That shut Shizuo up. He wasn't annoyed but he was trying to hide that enormous amount of embarrasment from last night that he could die and Izaya seemed to be least affected.  
"Listen Shizu chan. No matter how much you avoid me, I am not going to forget anything again. So just give in already.", He purred, lifting the cup and Shizuo kept his eyes fixed on the text whereas those tiny orbs were fixed on him all the time.   
"Say Shizu chan.", He placed the cup on the table watching Shizu chan who had appearently finished reading the paper and was folding it now. He raised his brows inquiring and Izaya continued.  
"Do you have someone special?", He asked fearing that Shizu chan might snap but to his surprise he remained silent. This silent was somehow comforting for him. This could the the forebearer of that storm which already had begun in his mind. It had devastated his thoughts and his very existence. In the end Izaya would make sure who ever they are, he will make their live miserable.  
"I wonder who is it?", He finished and watched Shizu chan who seemed petrified and seemed lost somewhere. Izaya tilted his head in confusion but then suddenly Shizu chan grabbed his arm. "You wanna know?", Izaya's witnessed the smile, soft and lacked any grudge. Almost friendly. He noded and there, soon he was walking behind Shizu chan who was probably going toward the ocean. That ocean where everything started.  
This was the same beach he met Shizu chan a month ago and lost his memories. It was afternoon and they had chosen the hotel to order lunch. The tuna melted on his tongue and Shizu chan drank vodka. Izaya feared he might get drunk but he didn't. The people were friendly. There was a performance going on. A dark skinned singer wearing bikini was singing a pop song. Shizu chan joined the band as violinist. Izaya took out his camera to film the whole thing. He wasn't sure if Shizu chan was drunk or not but that he didn't want to miss those priceless faces he would make after watching himself. And quite the contrary to what he had thought, Shizu chan was good at playing it. The way his muscular arm holding the stick, slipped over the strings and his chin supporting the violin itself. His face was tilted a bit and his vision trailed that neck. Oh gosh.. This all made him blush so hard that he considered the possibility of actually running away or knocking Shizu chan down. How comes a dumb protozoan could suddenly get that sexy? His face was red and he sat on his table hidding his embarrassment when the waitress joined him.   
"Your partner is shinning there!", She said while winking and Izaya noded, blushing. Then she sat down joining Izaya, placing the elbows on the table and cupping her face in palms while watching Shizuo lost in violin and the singer singing around him and doing some crazy dance moves.   
Izaya knew this woman. She was the same who had served her before. And she looked familiar. Right now in all that ruckus she was writing down something on a notepad. She tore that piece of paper and folded it and gave it to Izaya and waved at him before leaving the hall. He unfolded the paper.  
'It's you....', it read. He looked up at the man who was returning the instrument and noding to all that praise he had earned in last ten minutes. Izaya smiled at Shizu chan. He felt warm. Warmth of someone wanting him. He, who was hated by everyone in Ikebukuro was loved by the man he had annoyed the most. He felt ease washing down his body. The tension left him and he slumped down in the chair. The glass Shizu chan had left still had vodka in it and he reached for it.  
Cheers to his luck....  
They stayed there a bit longer drinking. Izaya ordered tuna three times and shizuo stayed contented with the booze because Izaya had done solo over vodka and he was nowhere near sober. His skin was flushed and he was saying shit non stop. His voice was hoarse and Shizuo's mind hot back the time when he had to carry him back. Then he waited for the sun to set and made their way to the beach. Izaya was wobbly on his steps but he managed with Shizuo's help whereas Shizuo wanted to carry him.  
The starry sky was beautiful as he looked and frowned over the idea of actually counting them because Izaya had told him to.   
"Hey Shizu chan?", He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him close to his level. "You should just stop hurting.", Shizuo watched the drunk flea in front of his eyes who had said he should stop hurting." And whose fault is that?", Shizu murmured but his bad because Izaya heard him. He raised his face and looked him into his eyes. "It's your fault.", Shizuo felt thin finger trailing his chin." Your fault for loving me.", He leaned forward to give him butterfly kisses on Shizu chan's cheeks.   
Shizuo's eyes widen in disbelief. He never told Izaya then who did?, He was puzzled and Izaya didn't care to explain. Both sat there in silence before Shizuo patted his head like Izaya was a child and grinned. "Stalking me aren't ya?", Izaya blushed. "Ne Shizu chan, a waitress came to me and gave me this." He took out the paper from his pocket and handed it to Shizuo who took it and opened just to find an upper case bolded, 'ITS YOU..'. written over it. "Did your friends help you get to me?", He asked with the smug and Shizuo controlled the sudden urge of diving inside and destroy the ecosystem again but this time it was different as he was trying to hide that massive red on his cheeks.   
"I dunno who gave you this.", He gave it back but suddenly his mind looked over the suspicious vibes Hiro had given him before he left. Then he remembered how Hiro was the first person he saw after turning into merman. She was there to help him. And now, she had helped him once again. A soft smile made its way to his lips and stayed there long enough for Izaya to notice.   
"What makes you smile Shizu chan?", He asked and Shizuo nodded. "Hiro gave it to you.",He told him and Izaya watched him perplexed. "Hiro?", "She is a mermaid too.", He smiled and reminscened how he was interested in meeting one but now that interest was lacking as he was sitting with one.   
Then he saw Shizu chan getting up and extending a hand towards him. "Let's go.", He said. The moon behind him was shinning brightly and he grabbed that arm just to be dragged by him as they both neared the water. The breeze was cold. He was fast as he carried Izaya with no effort and both of them dived in the water.   
Izaya saw a sudden flash of blue light and a blue tail with black patterns took place of his legs. He was mesmerized by the beauty he contained. Those golden eyes with pale skin. Shizuo didn't let him go instead he crashed his lips on Izaya making him squirm beneath him. Izaya broke the kiss and narrowed his ruby eyes. "Don't you dare erase them this time or I...", He tried to warn him but Shizuo didn't even let him complete the sentence before kissing him again and his time he deepened the kiss as a toungue followed its way in Izaya's mouth. It felt amazing. Izaya wanted to stay like this forever. The deep blue sea was never this generous and he wanted to enjoy while it lasted.

 

"Unbelievable.", Namie had screamed banging on her table giving Izaya that "won't wash" look. Izaya shrugged his shoulders before rolling his eyes on her and she cut the tongue.  
"You are telling me to believe that you and Shizuo hewajima are dating?". She walked towards Izaya who was revolving his chair in circles and already annoyed by her over reaction.   
"It's upto you Namie~~.", He purred while filing his nails and watching them after intervals She stood up from her desk and dumped a bunch of files over his.   
"Woah Namie getting angry already?", He joked and she smiled. "Did you find out who erased your memory?", She poked his forehead and Izaya flinched. She was reaching him from the opposite end of table.   
"Yeah I did.", He trailed off staying silent hinting that he didn't want to tell her. Namie retracted from the table upon that turning back on him and watching him over her shoulders with eyes narrowed, "so it was him", She didn't wait for the answer and Izaya didn't bother give her one. Packing her stuff she headed for the door planing on seducing Seiji and killing that leech off him. Izaya watched her as she banged the door behind her. He sighed. Life was never so daring before. He checked his wristwatch as there was still time left to meet Shizu chan while sorting his files in the computer. The book was sitting in his shelf across the room as he glanced at it. The bright face of the waitress popped up in his view. And he recalled the client had some similarities to that woman. He facepalmed himself.   
"So it was all set from the very beginning huh?",  
"What about that receptionis?, He seemed a normal guy but hey I'm not even sure about that.", He giggled. Giggles turned into laughs and laughs turned into hysteria. Outside his door Shizuo was waiting for the fervour to pass so he could actually hear him knocking while Namie stood there giving him dark 'you hurt him and I will personally see your demise', looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy o heyyyyy, it ended, (sed)  
> Oh well I hope you guys have enjoyed this story. Tried my best though,   
> So people don't be sad, another evil idea has been spawning in my frontal lobe and and SOON....  
> Thank you everyone for reading my story.  
> Kuddos to ya, I've to go to university now

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter. I will update soon. SOON.... How about you people find some similarities in the story related to some other TV show I just watched and leave kudos to lemmi know. Make sure to drop by,


End file.
